<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the closet. by Elit3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968033">Out of the closet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3'>Elit3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Jango Fett, Big Brothers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Are Not Together, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will do big brother Wolffe and Cody after realizing that their little brother is dating someone? Tease him, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the closet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jango have seven children : Fox (25 years old), Cody and Wolffe (23 y.o), Rex (16 y.o), Fives and Echo (12 y.o) and the little Boba (10 y.o). <br/>On the other side, there are : Shmi / Qui-Gon with their three children Obi-Wan (23 y.o) and Anakin (16 y.o) and Ahsoka (14 y.o). [Obi-Wan has been adopted by Qui-Gon beforte he met Shmi, and the couple then adopted Ahsoka]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What they were doing, and Rex knew it, was wrong and it would end badly. Very, very badly. And while there were several reasons why what they were doing would end badly, Rex couldn't find the strength to stop or even remember what might go wrong.</p><p>In fact, all of his thoughts didn't leave room for anything except what he was doing now.</p><p>And what he was doing now was not doing much.</p><p>Rex was currently lying on his back in his bed, he was shirtless because his T-shirt was somewhere in the room. One of his hands was in the man's hair above him, while his other hand was busy touching his boyfriend's abs. Boyfriend who happened to be his best friend: Anakin Skywalker. His oldest friend was currently giving him hickeys on his collarbone. Unless it's bites? His brain was muddled with sexual desire. At least Anakin didn't put his affections on his neck where the marks were harder to hide.</p><p>He had just placed his hands on Anakin's buttocks to bring him closer when he heard two sounds of motorcycles in the street.</p><p>" You heard that?" Rex asked Anakin.</p><p>"Hmm? Heard what? "</p><p>The sounds of motorcycles had just stopped. Which meant ...</p><p>“Ani! Stop! "</p><p>His boyfriend stopped sucking on his skin to hear what Rex had to say. Since the house was silent, they both could hear the distinct sound of the front door opening.</p><p>" Your father?" Anakin asked.</p><p>“No, he's on a business trip to God knows where with Boba. "</p><p>The two teenagers got up from the bed as they clearly heard movement downstairs. </p><p>"One of your little brothers?" Anakin whispered without knowing why he was speaking so low.</p><p>"No," Rex replied also softly. “The house would have already been upside down if Echo or Fives had returned. "</p><p>"So…" Anakin was stopped in his sentence by a deep voice.</p><p>“Rex! "</p><p>The young man in question looked as if he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>“I-i am here…!" Rex shouted to the person downstairs. "You have to hide," he whispered to Anakin.</p><p>“W-what, why? You are not ashamed, are you?" Anakin seemed unsure.</p><p>" No! Of course not!" Rex kissed Anakin before pushing him to his closet as footsteps were heard on the stairs. "If he sees you it's going to be very embarrassing, believe me, even more so than with my father. "</p><p>The brunette nodded as he remembered the awkward memory before stepping back of his own accord into the closet. “Your T-shirt is on your bedside lamp. "<br/>Rex looked incredulously as his T-shirt was indeed on the bedside lamp. He hurriedly sat down in his office chair, put his T-shirt back on, and took a pen from his pencil-case just as the door to his bedroom opened.</p><p>“Hey, Rex. "</p><p>He turned around, pretending to be surprised when he saw his older brother on his doorstep. "Hey… Codes, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in college? "</p><p>"My teacher have a conference, remember? I told you … "</p><p>"Oh ... I must have forgotten ..."</p><p>" Of course. And you do your homework on a Friday at 5 pm? it doesn't look like you. "</p><p>"Well, Buir and Boba won't be here from the Weekend, and Fives and Echo are sleeping with their friends. So yeah, I'm stepping forward on my homework. Why? " </p><p>"Nothing, I thought Anakin would be there. "</p><p>Rex blushed at this. "W-why would Anakin be here?" </p><p>"Because he's been your best friend since you were 10 and Obi-Wan started to get white hair from worrying about the next silly thing he, you, and Ahsoka were going to do," Cody spoke as if he had just said the obvious, which was true, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex had a tendency to mess things up. "But since he's not here, are you coming with Wolffe and me to the basketball court? We thought we would have pizza on the way back. "</p><p>"I'll finish this and join you afterward. Wolffe is there too? "</p><p>“No, he's waiting for us there. Don't join us too late, Rex'ika. "</p><p>"Stop calling me like that! "</p><p>His older brother came out of the room laughing. When Rex was sure his brother was gone when the front door closed, he waved Anakin out.</p><p>“Well, it was minus one. By the way, your closet is pretty uncomfortable. "</p><p>Rex rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior.</p><p>"So, Rex'ika…" Rex growled at the nickname. "Guess I have to go?" Anakin pouted at this.</p><p>“Sorry… Normally, they aren't supposed to finish before 6:00 pm. "</p><p>Anakin sat down on Rex's bed as he pulled on his shoes that had been hidden under the bed.</p><p>“I don't understand, your father and your little brothers know about us. And Cody and Wolffe have met me before. So what does it make any difference we're together?" Anakin asked him as he pulled his hair back into place.</p><p>Rex sat down next to his boyfriend. “My dad has never been there… so his opinion doesn't matter, especially since he ran into us by accident. Fives and Echo don't quite understand what that entails other than they think you're cool. Boba runs too much after Jango to even recognize our presence and Fox is too old to even care since he has an apartment with Riyo. But he still might break your knees if you break my heart or something like that. But Cody and Wolffe ... It's different. I guess their opinion matters. "</p><p>"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Rex gave him a negative nod. "Do you think they wouldn't understand it? "</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw your brother and mine having their tongues in the other's mouth after their classes. So Cody should understand and I'm sure Wolffe too. But when I will say that I am dating my best friend to the people who pretty much raised me, it'll be on my turf and not while we were about to have sex. "</p><p>Anakin smiled at him before falling back against the mattress. "What amazing sex that would have been," he said dramatically.</p><p>“Stop flattering yourself," Rex replied, hopping out of bed.</p><p>“Argh, a man down. Call for help, I am wounded in the heart. "</p><p>"Rather, it was your ego that just took a hit." Rex still laughed at his boyfriend's antics.</p><p>" It's the same thing." Anakin got up from the bed to open the door to Rex's bedroom. "What did your brother mean about Obi-Wan and having hair… Uh, hi…? "</p><p>Rex turned to Anakin who had just frozen as he opened the door, in front of the young high school student was one of his older brothers who smirked as a predator who just had caught his prey. </p><p>"H-hi, Wolffe… weren't you supposed to be at the basketball court with Cody?" </p><p>The blond-haired almost wanted to slam his head against the wall at Anakin's remark.</p><p>"And weren't you supposed to be hiding in my little brother's closet, Skywalker?" </p><p>The two lovers looked at each other in shock and hesitated to answer.</p><p>"Any explanation for that?" Wolffe crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I was inspecting, uh, Rex's sweaters when the closet door closed on me... and then Cody walked in so I stayed inside until Rex managed to open the closet door. "</p><p>The older brother could almost believe the statement of Anakin who was known to be a walking disaster except he knew his brother and knew when he was hiding something from him. </p><p>"Glad to see you got out of the closet but Cody could have helped if you were that stuck." </p><p>“Don't be so suspicious, Wolffe. He told you he was stuck, plus Ani was about to leave. "</p><p>"Yes, Qui-Gon is waiting for me to fix the car. See you soon, Rex. And it was good to see you again, Wolffe. "</p><p>Anakin had to dodge Wolffe's body which was still stuck in the doorway.</p><p>“Skywalker? Don't forget your backpack on the sofa. "</p><p>“Y-yes, sir," said Anakin while he was blushing.</p><p>The two Fett heard the front door close signaling that Anakin had just left. However, Wolffe continued to stare at his little brother with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"What? Come on, Cody's got to be waiting for us. If he's not hiding somewhere in the house," he gave to his brother a dark glare. </p><p>Rex put on his sports shorts and left the house feeling his big brother following him, he avoided speaking during the five minutes walk to the basketball court and Wolffe remained silent. When they arrived, Cody had everything ready and they started playing. They usually did 1v1s, but Rex loved to pretend to be with one of his brothers to win better, especially when Cody and Wolffe were fighting he took the opportunity to score points. But the game often ended when his two older brothers started arguing over the rules of the game or who had the point.</p><p>As was the case here after an hour and a half of play. Rex let them bicker to see if he had any messages on his phone. There were several from Ahsoka, one from Anakin, three from Fives, and one from Echo. He looked first at those of his little brothers.</p><p>Fives: “Hardcase says that if we create a ramp in his backyard then we can do a great jump with our bikes and land in his pool. "</p><p>Fives: "Is that true ?? "</p><p>Fives: “I take that for a yes, see you tomorrow! "</p><p>Echo: “We're fine! "</p><p>"A text from Anakin? Is he stuck in a closet again? "</p><p>Rex hurriedly raised his head to see his two older brothers approaching him, they sat on the bench next to him.</p><p>“Ahahah, Very funny codes. But no, it was Echo and Fives. "</p><p>"Did they managed to get hurt again?" Cody asked.</p><p>"Echo says they're okay."</p><p>"Let them have fun then. Especially since we have to talk about other things," Wolffe said.</p><p>“Talk about what?" Rex tried to act innocent.</p><p>"About you and your closet problem, for example," Wolffe replied.</p><p>"Oh, it's okay, I'll fix it later."</p><p>“This is not about the same closet we're talking, vod’ika. Obi-Wan told me something interesting. "</p><p>“I'm sure you and Kenobi have said a lot to each other. "</p><p>“Very spiritual. But he told me Anakin told him you were together. "</p><p>"So you knew that ..."</p><p>"That you like Skywalker? Please, Rex, we've known that since you were ten. Cody owes me $ 10 by the way. "</p><p>"I… you… what !? Did you know for 6 years ?!"</p><p>“Don't go into these state of mind, Rex’ika. We know you, that's it, and you and Anakin aren't as discreet as you think. Obi says Anakin kept talking about you and asking him for advice on what to tell you to invite you on a date. "</p><p>"And is that okay with you?" asked Rex, unsecure. </p><p>"Well, Cody is not going to throw stones at you considering his relationship with the dear Obi-Wan. And I'm a little offended that my little brother didn't come and tell us this yourself, but if you and Skywalker love each other, then I'm okay with that. "</p><p>Rex blushes when Wolffe said the word "love". A blush that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“Wolffe look! Our little brother is in love! "</p><p>“I'm not!" But Rex's voice rose in pitch.</p><p>He tried to walk away but Wolffe grabbed him and with one movement practiced he placed his brother's head under his elbow and used his other hand to mess up Rex's hair. The young man tried to escape but Wolffe was stronger than him. Now he remembered why he had to shave his hair. In the background, he heard Cody repeat the same phrase over and over.</p><p>"I'll let you go if you tell the truth." </p><p>"Very well! I love Anakin Skywalker! does it suit you? Let go of me! "</p><p>"Did you record it all, Codes? "</p><p>"Of course, but don't let go yet, I have to send it to Obi-Wan. "</p><p>"What?! Cody! No! "</p><p>Rex managed to get out of Wolffe's hold, although he suspected that his big brother had done it on purpose for Rex to run after Cody. What obviously happened.</p><p>“Cody! Stop! "</p><p>His older brother ran to the other end of the basket field to enrage Rex who continued to chase him. Of course, that night, Cody and Wolffe had decided to team up against him. They finally let him have access to Cody's phone after five minutes and when he looked at his brother's messages, Rex saw that Cody had received two messages from Obi-Wan.</p><p>The first was a video. In the video, Anakin was under his father's car with Ahsoka nearby. When Obi-Wan asked him if he loved Rex, the young man made a sound of surprise before trying to get up from his position, which caused him to slam his forehead against the car. Then Anakin got out of the car holding his forehead, he looked at his big brother and said, “You know I do this. Hey! why are you making a video! Obi… ”The video ended there.</p><p>The second post was a short text saying it was mean to torture Rex but Anakin loved the video.</p><p>Rex's cheeks flushed before returning his phone to its owner.</p><p>"That's why I didn't want to tell you anything."</p><p>Cody and Wolffe laughed at him but they each put an arm around his shoulders to bring them closer to them. And maybe ... maybe a light weight had just been taken off his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>